Diskussion:Glatorianer
Ich bin, was 2009 angeht, bewusst nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden, also wollte ich mal kurz nachfragen: Gibt es etwa schon eine offizielle deutsche Quelle, in der die Glatorian als Glatorianer bezeichnet werden? Oder ist das jetzt mal eine vorrübergehend für Wiki-Nui geltende Entscheidung, bis wir was offizielles haben? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 09:01, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte sie Glatorian genannt, bis es eine Deutsche quelle gibt, aber Nath hats dann zu Glatorianer verschoben, also hab ich das schnell umgeändert. Ob es eine Quelle gibt weiß ich nicht. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 09:16, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gibt es: Der Comic: Fero nennt Gresh so. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:28, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ²Imani: Der Comic ist inoffiziell übersetzt, das zählt also nicht als offizielle Quelle. Mir ist aber auch aufgefallen, dass Nuhrii the Metruan dort "Glatorianer" geschrieben hat, ich werde also mal ihn fragen, ob er da mehr weiß als wir... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:09, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna-Katastrophe Weis einer von euch was diese Katastrophe war, welche die Glatorianer erschuf? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:19, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass das noch nicht bekannt ist... oder? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 10:25, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) nein. außérdem gab es die Spezies selbst bereits vorher, nur das Konzept von den arenakämpfern wurde nach der Katastrophe erschaffen. Übrigens scheint sie dasselbe zu sein wie das "Zerbrechen" (Shattering) von Spherus Magna, bei dem jener Planet zerstört wurde, d.h. "zerbrach". @Toa-Nuva: Sie werden zumindest im Lego Shop und im Lego Katalog als Glatorian'er' bezeichnet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:29, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, danke! :-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:56, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Könnte es sein, das Bara Magna einmal ein Teil von Spherus Magna war? Wenn das so wäre wäre das beides die gleiche Katastrophe gewesen. Und es müsste noch ein drittes Magna "Ding" geben. Brutaka sagte etwas von den 3 die eins sein müssen. Aber wer sind dann die 2 die sie wieder zusammenfügen sollen? Fragen über Fragen...--Toby 12:43, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade einen Thread auf BZPower gefunden, in dem eine ähnliche Theorie aufgestellt wird. Greg hat gesagt, dass Spherus Magna heute nicht mehr existiert (also vermutlich, weil er geteilt wurde); und irgendwo auf Bionicle.com steht anscheinend, dass Bara Magna früher ein Teil eines größeren Planeten (also vermutlich Spherus Magna) war, der bei dem "Great Shattering" in drei Teile geteilt wurde. Bara Magna ist der größte dieser Teile, die anderen beiden Teile sind die zwei Monde des Planeten. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:22, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie sähe es aus wenn man ein Liste über alle Waffen der Glatorianer und Agori anlegen würde? --Jadekaiser 20:26, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, Artikel zu den Waffen werdenn noch erstellt; eine Liste gibt es eigentlich nicht so direkt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 20:35, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schön! Ich hatte ebend nach dem Schwert gesuch was die Vorox verwenden, aber die Bilder von den Schwertern wie das Lebenschwert zeigen die Arme ihrer Träger. Da habe ich das ganze gelassen und hier die Frage gestellt. --Jadekaiser 20:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bild Glatorianer Ich frag mich schon seit ich dieses Bild das erste mal gesehen hab. Ist bekannt wer der Glatorianer auf diesem Bild ist? RC-Strakk 19:01, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk mal ne frage: im film unterbrach ackar ja den kampf vastus-tarix, heisst das es gibt jez nie wieder glatorianerkämpfe? wäre ja shit. und leben die agori jez in den matanui-prototypen? Marco 16:03, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) 1.Ja, es gibt keine Arenakämpfe mehr. 2.Das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht genau, mich hat diese Stadt auch schon sehr verwirrt. Ich glaube aber nicht dass sie im Roboter selbst leben. 3.Fang bitte einen neuen Betreff an wenn du ein anderes Thema besprechen willst. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 1. das is jez i-wie scheisse. 2. xD 3. ok sorry. Marco 16:20, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Trivia Bei Trivia ergibt keinen Sinn, dass Gladiatoren "Berufskämpfer" waren. Gladiatoren waren Sklaven, die zum Kämpfen gezwungen wurden. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:10, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Waren sie nicht, schließlich konnte Gelu zum Beispiel einfach aufhören und von da an Karavanen beschützen! Es war ein Beruf wie jeder andere. Außerdem ist das nur eine nähere Erläuterung zum Wort Gladiator und bezieht sich nicht mal auf die Glatorianer! [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 23:31, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine den Satz der sich nur auf die Gladiatoren bezieht. Gladiatoren konnten nicht einfach aufhören, sie waren KEINE Berufskämpfer. Ich meine nur das Trivia-Fenster, nicht Glatorian! --Norik (93.208.177.133 10:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC)) Bevor ich den Abschnitt mit den Gladiatoren hinzugefügt hab hab ich mich erst auf Wikipedia erkundigt, was Gladiatoren GENAU waren. und dort stand, dass sie berufskämpfer waren Makuta87 11:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja, so ganz stimmt das auch nicht. Viele Gladiatoren waren tatsächlich anfangs Sklaven, die als Gladiator in der Gesellschaft höhere Chancen hatte, aus der Sklaverei rauszukommen, als zum Beispiel die in einem Steinbruch, oder einer Mine. Es gab aber auch Gladiatoren, die sich aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden hatten, in der Arena zu kämpfen und Bürger wie jeder andere waren. Soweit ich weiß werden all diese, die Sklaven und die freien, als Berufskämpfer bezeichnet, da sie ihr gesamtes Leben so finanzierten, bzw. einfach Verpflegung bekamen... Aber das hat eig weniger mit dem Artikel zu tun... Fakt ist: Gladiatoren waren Berufskämpfer. Ob sie Sklaven waren oder nicht ist absolut irrelevant. Ende. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 12:26, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC)